


Baby Barton

by riphedwig



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Bucky is dirty, Bucky is fixed, F/M, More tags to be added, Romance, Set Ups, Super AU, cassie is a total babe, circus things are cool i guess, clint has a family, nat is team t'challa, steve is team bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphedwig/pseuds/riphedwig
Summary: Clint has a younger sister. Clint has a younger sister that is better friends with the team that he is. Clint has a younger sister that sucks at having a love life. Steve and Natasha are determined to help her get one.Or a super AU where Cassie Barton joins the team for a bit.





	Baby Barton

Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head, a few strands falling to frame her face. The glasses she was wearing only slightly hid the bags that were starting to form under her eyes. She had on an over-sized sweatshirt a pair of running shorts and flip flops. But the shoes were discarded under her chair as he feet were propped underneath her as she sat at the table. Her hand one hand held a highlighter and was furiously marking up the page of a book that was laid out in front of her. The other hand was rested against her head as she looked down in concentration.

“What did he say in class the other day about the…um Taper?” she asked the boy sitting in the chair next to her.

“He didn’t talk about tapers in class the other day” The scrawny boy responded.

“Right, I meant the Tach” he said, pushing hair out of her face and swiftly flipping through papers.

“He said we just need to know what one is and how to use it”

“Which means we’ll probably have an apply the knowledge section…” she trialed off and shook her head annoyed. “This man will be the death of me”

“Oh please Cassie, you’ll pass with flying colors! You always do” scrawny boy said.

“On the tests, this is…this is it. If I don’t pass this I don’t graduate and I don’t get my doctorate and I basically fail at life” she dropped her highlighter and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m pushing my stress on you.”

“S’alright” scrawny boy stated, giving her an encouraging smile. Anyone could see the boy sitting next to her was head over heels in love with, everyone except Cassie apparently.

“Alright, so we know about the tachometer, now we just need to master hydraulics and we’ll be set!” she said trying to be overly positive.

“Ugh, that sounds horrible.” A voice came behind Cassie that made her jump. She whipped around in her seat to confront the voice.

“What are you doing here!” she cried out in a whisper, trying to be respectful of the library.

“Hello would have been nice, how’re you doing? Simple pleasantries when someone you haven’t seen in years shows up.” Natasha responded, her voice low.

“When you show up someone else tends to show up” she said, looking around the library then. When she determined he was not with her she turned back to Natasha with wide eyes. “What happened to him!” she said, pushing her chair back and standing quickly.

“Relax, he’s fine. More than fine actually he retired” she told Cassie with a shrug.

“Retired? He retired and didn’t tell me!” she let out an annoyed huff, “I mean not that it really affects me but it would have been nice to have been informed that I could visit now.”

“You can visit all you want, the whole team’s been there” Natasha told her.

“The whole team. The whole team got to go and I still haven’t!” she crossed her arms angrily. Just then two men entered the building and walked over to join Natasha. “Why do you have back up?” she said, eyeing the three of them.

“We need you to come in” Natasha said, a straight line gracing her features.

“I am one test away from getting my doctorate and now you want me?” She whispered screamed.

“Not want, need. We need you” Natasha answered, the two boys looked at the two girls slightly confused and slightly amused.

“Ask Kate, that’s her whole purpose!” she bit out.

“Kate is no longer an option.” Natasha told her.

“Oh my god, did she die! She died and no one told me!” Cassie was already beginning to tear up.

“Oh no! She got knocked up!”

“Oh my god, that’s worse!”

“You have really messed up priorities for someone who is supposed to be living the normal girl life.”

Cassie rolled her eyes, “Excuse me for putting my career before a family that I haven’t even started yet”

A week later, after her test in which she got a perfect score, she was packing up her trunk with her clothes and the things she would need on a day to day basis. Tony would be sending down a team to get everything else as soon as possible.

Natasha left to attend to other more important matters which means she was left with the two goons. She learned the darker skinned man was named Sam, and the other was Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Solider.

“So we have a three-and-a-half-hour drive back to New York” Sam stated, looking up from his phone and looking over to Cassie.

“Three-and-a-half-hours of my amazing music tastes, are you sure you’re still up for this boys?” She said, pulling open her door.

Bucky simply shrugged and pulled himself down into the back seat. “Sorry, he’s just always a bit grumpy” Sam defended. Cassie just shrugged in response and got into the car.

And after a couple of hours of Sam and Cassie singing their hearts out and Bucky staring out the window, they made it to Stark Tower in one piece.

Steve greeted the trio in the lobby, “Welcome back!” he called out as they walked in the doors. Sam and Bucky toting her bags for her.

“Steve!” she cried out and ran towards the man, he waited with arms open wide and when she crashed in for a hug he picked her up and spun her around.

“Hello Cassie” he said, setting her tiny frame down gently.

“You didn’t tell me you knew each other? I’ve been asking you to set me up for a year now!” Sam teased, winking over at Cassie.

“I don’t-“ Cassie started but was interrupted by Clint walking in.

“-have time for boys, the only boy she needs in her life is named P-H-D” He said trying to mock Cassie’s voice which he was eerily good at.

Cassie hugged Clint then which he returned with a kiss on the top of her head, “Good to see ya kiddo!”

“Good to see you here too, thought you were retired” she teased.

“Had to come back to see my little sis come in!” he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards the elevators. Sam and Steve followed jumping into the conversation which left Bucky with the bags all alone in the lobby.

He waited for the next cart since the previous one was full. When the doors finally opened he was surprised to find Cassie waiting in them. “Hey! Sorry, I got distracted and totally forgot about my bags. I got em, you can go up with everyone.”

“S’okay, I got it” he responded quietly.

“At least let me help, they are my bags and I did just torture you for almost four hours.” She said, picking up a bag and hoisting it onto her shoulder and rolling a suitcase behind her.

“Wasn’t that bad, Sam was definitely worse.” He said, pushing a strand of hair that fell out of his bun behind his ear.

He kept looking at her then and at first she tried to ignore it, figured he was just trying to study her and do all the Winter Soilder stuff, but then it got a bit too long and she glanced back over at him. “What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I would have never thought you were his sister” he responded, his hands shifting on the handle of the suitcase in front of him. “I’m sorry for staring I was just trying to see if I could find any similarities”

“And the result?” she asked turning to look at him.

“You’re eyes” he stated simply, “hair color, body build, and skin tone.” He tacked on to sound less creepy.

“Rude” she started, enjoying the light reaction it got out of him, “My hair is definitely more shiny” she smiled over at him as the door opened up to the housing floor.

“There you are! Got scared Buck here went all terminator and killed you. Lemme show you to your room” Tony said, grabbing the suitcase from her and passing it on to Sam. She smiled and walked quickly in step with Tony so he could hug her, “Missed ya kid, it’s going to be fun having another doctor around!” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh please, you only accept that I’m a doctor because I chose MIT” she teased.

“I couldn’t have you becoming even more stuck up! Yale then Cornell? Give me a break, you needed MIT.” Tony teased right back.

“I am not stuck up!” she said more quietly pushing against him with her arm playfully.

“You went to Yale, anyone that accepts their acceptance is a tiny bit stuck up.” He said back.

Cassie shrugged then, a smile growing on her face as she did so. They walked up to her room then, noticing that there were two other doors on her side of the wing.

“Clint requested you were by Steve which means by default you’re now Bucky’s neighbor too. If you wake up to screaming just wait it out a few moments till Steve can get over, it usually calms down in about five minutes tops. If he punches a hole through your wall, make sure to cover it before you change” he told her as he unlocked the door for her.

It wasn’t an overly large place, it opened into a sitting area with a couch and love seat angled at a large TV. A half wall jutted out and on the open side was a dresser which sat under a mirror and on the side hidden by the wall was her full-sized bed. The walls were painted a light gray and shelves and frames were ready to be filled with personal objects. It was her new home and she was already in love with it.

“Morning” she whispered to Steve as she scurried by him in the kitchen. The sun was just starting to rise as well as the other inhabitant of her wing. Bucky came out sporting a rather large yawn dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt, mimicking the clothes Steve currently had on.

“You gonna join us for our run?” Steve asked while leaning against the counter waiting for Bucky to get his breakfast.

She let out a quick laugh, “ I can barely keep up with you walking, you really think I could run next to either of you?” She teased, plucking a banana off the group and starting to open it.

“Sam goes his own pace, you could stick back with him?” Steve suggested.

“As great as being flirted with early in the morning sounds, I’m going to have to still pass. I have a barre class in a little while and a ritual yoga routine calling my name.” she told him before taking a bite of her banana.

“Barre?” Bucky asked, scratching his head and searching the fridge for something to eat.

“It’s a mix between ballet, yoga, and Pilates.” She explained.

“That sounds like my personal hell but your personal heaven” Steve teased her.

“It helps keep the tone” she responded with a light laugh. “Plus I’ve added body weights to make it a bit more difficult. It hard to act like squatting with one leg straight out in front of you is difficult when you perfected landing like that after every move when you were four.”

Bucky looked at her with a wild expression which prompted Steve to laugh and attempt to explain. “She was in the circus with Clint, she was an acrobat.”

“Extreme Gymnast.” She corrected, “Acrobat makes the whole assassin thing just seem silly. No one takes people seriously if their name is an alliteration.”

“You’ve killed people before?” Bucky said, his eyes wide once more.

“She may be tiny but she is fierce” Steve said, sticking up for the shorter girl.

“Clint says I look like picture of innocence, I find it works well in the field. Nat uses her sexuality and I use the exact opposite.” She shrugged.

“You could easily use your sexuality, men would fall at your feet, you just refuse to do so” Natasha added to the conversation as she walked into the room.

“I know I certainly would” A thick accented man said, a flashy smile on his face.

“Cassie, this is T’Challa the current King of Wakanda. T’Challa, this is Clint’s little sister Cassie.” Natasha introduced.

Cassie’s cheeks grew hot and were dusted pink, “I don’t really know the customs but it’s an honor to meet you!” she said.

“No customs needed, the honor is all mine. Natasha here has told me a lot about you.” He responded.

Cassie missed the silent conversation between Steve and Natasha behind her, Bucky didn’t though and was trying to decipher what they were arguing about.

“Of course she has, she has a bad habit of blabbing about people’s life stories. It wasn’t a weird circus there wasn’t a bearded lady.” She defended and her blush grew deeper when he laughed once more.

“She said you would say that. No worries I hold no judgement on your past, in fact I’m quite curious to learn more about it.” T’Challa leaned towards her then, only slightly but clearly showing interest. “Perhaps over dinner later?” he asked.

Steve cleared his throat behind them before she could answer, “Cassie actually has a prior commitment” the blonde answered for her.

“She does?” Natasha asked.

“I do?” Cassie asked following, turning around and being forced to look up at Steve by his closeness.

“She does. Ross would like to meet with her, have her sign the accords.” Steve explained.

“Surely that won’t take the whole night” Natasha pushed.

“Then she has training with Bucky” he pushed back.

“Am I going to get an itinerary for this day that I’m having?” She asked slightly confused and slightly overwhelmed.

“Maybe another time then, Cassandra?” T’Challa interrupted, his eyes trained on her.

She blushed slightly again and nodded, “I would like that”

T’Challa then nodded his goodbye and lifted a hand to everyone else before exiting the room.

Instantly Steve and Natasha entered a verbal battle that was dealt with hushed whispers on the other side of the room. Leaving Bucky and Cassie alone in the kitchen.

“What are they arguing about?” she asked him, looking at him with big eyes.

“Us” Bucky simply responded biting into the apple he had found.

“What!” she said, her eyes growing wide, “What did we do?”

“Steve’s trying to set us up, but Nat’s trying to set you up with T’Challa” he told her, his indifferent gaze switching from his best friend to the girl on the other side of the counter.

She looked at him, her head tilted to the side as she processed what he just said. She opened her mouth several times to speak but then each time decided against it.  Bucky’s gaze went back to his best friend and the red head but he could feel Cassie staring at him.

“Am I your type?” she asked a little silently, “I only ask because you’re not exactly mine…no offense.” She said, grimacing slightly.

“I’m told my ‘type’” he started putting air quotes around the last word, “was girl, so I don’t think Steve get’s too picky when trying to set me up. Although so far you’re the first brunette.” He responded, indifferent still.

She nodded slowly trying to process the information, he interrupted her train of thought though. “What’s your type?” he asked out of pure curiosity.

“He just walked out” she responded easily.

“Seems Natasha won then” he said with a light smile.

“Not exactly, I don’t think I could ever seriously date T’Challa. I mean he’s gorgeous and incredibly intelligent and put together and…stable. But he’s a King and I am far from Queen material.”

“There’s a point for Bucky Barnes!” he said the smile remaining.

She surprised him by letting out a light laugh, it was genuine though and he liked the sound of it.

“Of course I come back and they’re both trying to set me up. Natasha tried setting me up with Steve when we first met, she has a thing for match making apparently.”

“You and Steve?” He said, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah… didn’t go as planned. I got verbally attacked by a preteen that admitted to kissing a picture of him every night before she went to bed. Plus, I was going back to school and we just seemed to work better as friends.” She told him with a shrug.

Bucky nodded slowly and shrugged with her, he didn’t seem them together and he also had that blonde chick from the airport. “So are we good for training tonight?” he asked.

“I guess so? I think that’s a better question for Steve” she teased.

“What’s a better question for me?”

“Oh you two back from your incessant need to run my love life.” She poked.

“We wouldn’t have to step in if you refused to even look at the opposite sex” Natasha pushed back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and squared her body so she was staring directly at Steve, “Steve has a dick does he not? And I certainly do not have one which then clarifies that Steve is the opposite sex. And would you look at that! I’m starring right at him!” Cassie then directed her stare towards Natasha while Steve blushed like a little girl and Bucky let out a howling laugh.

“Steve, I would like an agenda for the day before you go telling people what’s on it for me. Bucky, I will see you later tonight. Natasha, don’t think I’m going to date a King. We all saw how dating a Prince worked out.” She responded before throwing her banana peel away and walking out of the room.

“She dated a Prince?” Bucky asked, finishing his apple.

“Prince Harry, for like a year and a half then William got engaged and Harry got awkward and thought he had to propose too and then it just went spiraling out of control on her part.” Natasha explained. “She has commitment issues paired with a strong drive to complete every goal she sets out for herself. Career will always come before her family and love life.”

“Stop talking about me!” was heard from the hallway.

“She learned it mostly from Clint, but he’s gotten better. She is just a hot mess.” Natasha continued quietly.

“Just because you’re talking quieter doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re still talking about me!” came from the hallway again.

Cassie emerged a few moments later clad in a sports bra and matching leggings set, her hair tied up in a small ponytail. “You are horrible friends, no wonder I left you for MIT.”

“Are we bashing Yale?” an excited Tony walked into the room.

“And that’s my que to leave!” she said, grabbing her phone off the counter and walking towards the elevator.

“Wait we have to sign the accords!” Steve called after her.

“No, we have to go to Barre! Class starts in 15 and I am not missing it!” She responded back from the elevator, smirking at Steve who was attempting to make it before the door closed. She gave him a little wave before the doors closed in front of him.

“See, this is why she needs Bucky. She needs to be tamable.” Steve sighed, turning back to the group.

“Watch it Steve, your 1940’s is showing” Tony called.

“She doesn’t need to be tamed, she needs someone who can step up and spar with her verbally and intellectually. She’s an independent woman, she needs an independent man. Also known as, T’Challa” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“Woah, woah, woah we’re setting up Baby Barton with T’Challa?” Tony said, mid buttering of his toast.

“No, we’re setting up Cassie and Bucky” Steve responded.

Tony let out a snort, “Yeah I’ll let that happen when pigs fly. Loki is a better option for her than Terminator over here”

Bucky’s face remained impassive, every now and then taking a bite out of his apple. They did this a lot, talk about him as if he wasn’t there, plan out his day, etc. He was kind of glad Cassie came around because now they were doing it to her too.

At 7:30pm Bucky got a text from Steve saying there was a change of plans and Cassie would not be making it back for training.

Now at 2:36 in the morning Bucky was awoken by loud laughing and horrible music.

“Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto” Cassie was currently on top of the counter, with her shirt off and was dancing to mechanical sounding song. “Steve don’t you dare change it!”

“You just told me to, like a minute ago!” he whispered yelled back.

“Oh right, you can change it!” she said, stopping her dancing and looking down at him. The next song came on and it was a slower paced song so she decided to sit down on the counter and make grabby hands towards the food next to Steve.

“Stevie!” she pouted holding her hands out.

Steve sighed with a small smile and handed her the bag and cup of soda from the fast food place she made them stop at on their way home. Bucky stepped further into the kitchen then, announcing his presence.

“Did we wake you?” Steve asked him, Bucky shook his head.

Cassie’s head whipped around, a French fry sticking out of her mouth as her hands were both wrapped around the soda cup. She quickly chewed the French fry, “Hi Bucky!” she whispered.

“Hi Cassie” he responded, walking by her and going to the fridge to pull out the britta.

“Does he always sleep shirtless?” He heard behind him in what he was sure to meant as a whisper but he could still hear it. Steve nodded. “Damn” she whispered.

Before Bucky could think about it, he turned to look at her, “Point two for Bucky Barnes?” his eyebrow raising slightly.

Cassie nodded at him, “Point two for Bucky Barnes” she then looked at Steve, “T’Challa needs to catch up.”

“Can we please tell Nat about this, I need all the help I can get. She’s a one woman match maker with a near perfect record.”

“Besides the two of you” Bucky commented.

“Eh- we worked very well. She just has horrible commitment issues and refused to settle down.” Steve responded.

Cassie looked up at both of them then, she was half way done her burger and it was clear she had not heard the conversation in front of her. “Are you guys talking about me?”

“No!”

“Yes” replied Bucky at the same time.

“In my defense I haven’t drank alcohol in over like 6 months.” She told them unknowingly giving them a very innocent look.

“No defense needed, we love taking care of you” Steve responded, stealing some fries from her. Bucky went to follow his lead but half the burger was shoved into his hand instead.

“I can’t finish it, it’s too big.” She complained.

“Cas, that’s the smallest burger they had!” Steve looked at her.

“I have a tiny stomach!” she said, pushing herself off the counter and grabbing the water bottle Steve had gotten her. “We’re having a sleepover, Bucky you’re invited if you want but I won’t be hurt if you don’t want to come because Steve takes up way too much of the bed.” She said, walking off towards Steve’s room.

“A sleepover?” Bucky teased, his eyebrows raised.

“Don’t start. She’s a lizard, she needs something warm under or near her at all times.” Steve’s eyes rolled ever so slightly. “You could always take my place.”

“I just met the poor girl, I don’t think she needs to be strangled by a metal arm just yet”

Steve’s face sombered up a bit, looking at his best friend with sad eyes.

“Oh come on, it was a joke!” Bucky said, pushing past him and lightly punching him on the shoulder.

“Steve doesn’t do well with jokes.  I once joked that I could fuck him senseless and he didn’t talk to me for an hour.” She said, sipping her water bottle.

Both boys looked at her then, Steve’s eyes were shocked and his cheeks red. Clearly embarrassed about rehashing the moment. Bucky just had a stupid grin on his face.

“Don’t tell Clint I said that. He thinks I’m still super innocent and like this little angel. He still has my girl scout uniform.” She kept rambling.

“Cas, sweetie. I think you should maybe stop talking. Steve here is finding it a little hard to breathe.” Bucky teased. Steve hit him in the chest to get his best friend to shut up.

Cassie just looked innocently between the two before saying, “I would” with a slight nod. Then her eyes grew wide at their reaction. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” Bucky nodded, the grin never leaving his face.

Cassie shrugged then and hopped off the counter taking her water bottle with her. “Stevie, I’m going to bed. Bucky are you gonna come play?”

“Play?” Bucky asked, slightly confused.

“She means come with us. She does this thing where instead of saying hang out she says play. Like when people were younger and they would knock on your door and ask your parents if you could come play with them. She just likes saying it.” Steve tried to explain but found it rather difficult so he just shrugged and started off after her.

“I’ll leave you guys to all the fun tonight” Bucky said with a wink. Cassie was already down the hall trying to get into Steve’s door.

“It’s not like that…” Steve responded.

“If you say so!” Bucky teased.

A heavy beat and fast lyrics were playing over the entire training room floor. He recognized the rapper Peter and Cassie liked.

“Bitch, Sit down!” Cassie yelled

“Be humble!” Peter yelled after.

Cassie’s hair was pulled into two little buns on the top sides of her head. She was only wearing only her Stark Industries sports bra and matching compression shorts, her shoes were tossed to the sides with her socks as Cassie and Peter stood across from each other.

Cassie had a utility belt filled with various knifes that rested over her hips. It shifted slightly as she was dancing, her hips moving in time with the beat. As Bucky walked into the room he slowed to watch their training session, Natasha was standing against the wall watching as well.

Cassie’s eyes were closed as she continued dancing to the beat, distracting Bucky a bit as he was standing behind her and would be lying if he didn’t say he was enjoying the view. Peter was also awkwardly bouncing to the beat, clearly also distracted to the dancing women in front of him.

Suddenly three knives were expertly thrown across the room towards Peter. He snapped out of his stupor pretty quickly, but not quickly enough. He webbed up two of the knives, but the first knife skimmed past his head, slightly nicking his ear and embedded itself into the wall.

“Peter! Rule number one, don’t get distracted by your opponent!” Cassie called out as the song changed to something else.

Peter starting sputtering out nonsense words, “But you- I’m sorry, I just- I..you…I’m sorry”

Without warning Cassie whipped a knife over her shoulder and then promptly turned to see Bucky’s reaction. His metal hand was just passed his head, having being caught off guard himself and almost missing the knife entirely.

Cassie looked at Bucky with a twinkle in her eye, “You did better than Steve, he just ducked.” She said, spinning around to face Peter again. “I think we’re done here” she told the younger boy with a smile.

Natasha motioned for Peter to come with her and they left the room, leaving Cassie and the super solider alone. Cassie walked to the bench to start collecting her things.

Behind her Bucky stalked up to her, like a predator and his prey, he was about to grab her and wrestle her into the mat but was once more caught off guard when she swung her leg around and used his knee as a stepping off point to wrap her legs around his neck to bring him down. It was Natasha’s signature move.

“Rule number two, never under estimate your opponent” she said, slightly out of breath from her perch on his shoulders. She wasn’t squeezing him with her thighs to restrict air flow, his hands on both her outer thighs to hold her there.

“Extreme gymnast?” he asked, looking up at her. She simply let herself fall back, her thighs slipped from around his neck to just hooked on his shoulders as her body dangled from his. She put her hands down on the mat and unhooked her legs from his shoulders, standing in a handstand for a second before swinging her legs back till they were on the ground and she was standing once more.

“Extreme gymnast, assassin, doctor… the list goes on.” She said, her smiled playful as she walked back over to her gym bag.

As she reached into grab her water bottle she was flung over Bucky’s shoulder his metal arm wrapped around her waist holding her in the position. “Rule number three, never turn your back on an opponent.” He told her gruffly.

Cassie shimmied her hips, adjusting her position on his shoulder so the balls of her hip joint was on his shoulder joint. Then she swung her feet up behind her and over back in doing so bringing Bucky’s arm back behind him as it was still attached to her waist. She landed on her feet once more after flipping over his shoulder, and simply kicked out his one knee, making his arm drop as he dropped down to the floor.

“And, we’re back to rule number 2” she stated proudly.

“You’re not strong enough to forcibly take my knee out like that” he said, as she walked past him getting up, purposely out of arms reach.

“You’re right” she told him, keeping her back to him on purpose as well.

“So, how did you do it?” he asked, walking up behind her. He stepped closer than normal, wanting her to feel his presence behind her.

“Pressure points” she responded, turning around to face him. Because of his proximity she had to look up higher than normal.

“Pressure points?” he asked, stepping closer. It was obvious her personal space was being intruded upon. Her confidence wavered as she looked down in an attempt to get away from the stare he was currently giving her.

He grabbed her wrist with his metal hand lightly, he started at her fingers and slowly worked his way to her wrist. This caused her to look up at him, her eyes wide and dilated her mouth slightly opened. “Like this?” he asked his voice deep, lightly pressing on the pressure point on the inside of her wrist.

Cassie swallowed and nodded softly. His metal hand slowly and lightly travelled up her arm leaving a wake of goosebumps. It landed at the junction of where neck met shoulder and her placed the cold metal there, his thumb lightly resting against the pressure point.

Cassie’s eyes left his, instead choosing to stare at the chest in front of her. She didn’t know what was going in, she couldn’t tell if he was seducing her on purpose or for the little game they seemed to be playing. A metal finger nudged her chin so she would look up at him again and she obliged.

Bucky moved in closer, their faces only inches apart. “And that” he said, a cocky grin on his face, “Is rule number two” he said, pressing harder on the pressure point on her neck eliciting a moan of slight pain from her. Before she could drop his other hand was wrapped around her waist to steady her. “And maybe just a little bit of payback from last night” he said, only loud enough for her to hear despite the empty room.

Cassie took in a deep breath, her brows furrowing in confusion. He let her go then, taking a few steps back but that cocky grin never leaving his face. He walked over to his own bag that he discarded on the floor some time early.

“Last night?” She asked finally finding her voice.

“You don’t remember?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he began wrapping his real hand.

“I remember most of the night…coming back to the compound is a bit blurry. I think I ate a burger, and I know Steve was there.” She paused, “I didn’t know you were there too”

“Oh I was there” he said

“What did I do…” she said, her face scrunching up in a grimace.

“You didn’t do anything doll, it was what ya said.”

Cassie’s face immediately blushed pink, “Okay, I cannot be held accountable for what I said whilst drunk! It’s not fair! Steve just looks so corruptible and you are just the….” She stopped herself. In her bumble of embarrassment, she almost embarrassed herself further.

“I’m just the what?” he teased, stepping towards her again.

“Nope, you’re just the friend that doesn’t stop a perfectly innocent little girl from making a fool of herself with an ex-complication”

“I think we both know you’re not exactly innocent” he said, closing the distance even more.

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” Cassie held her head high, not daring to break the eye contact this time.

“So it’s not a secret fantasy of yours to get fucked while wearing a girl scout costume?” he teased.

Cassie’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock, “No! It is not! That is….that is horrible and sick!”  she said using their proximity to start beating on him. His arm took most of the hits and they really did not damage at all.

“You’re right, what you want more is to fuck Steve senseless” he continued teasing her.

Before she could filter it through her mind the words slipped out, “It’s more of the other way around.” She immediately covered her hand with her mouth as she realized what she said.

Bucky started howling in laughter at her comment.

“Shut up! Shut up!” she cried out in between laughs as she continued to try to beat him up but failed by the lack of power she put into her fists.

“I thought you said it didn’t work out between you two” Bucky asked, the shit eating grin back on his face.

“We didn’t! That doesn’t stop him from being” she made a hand motion to her body “him” she finished, hoping to get the message across that he was built like a god.

“So you want him to fuck you senseless because he has a nice body?”

“Oh please, it’s not like I don’t like him for his other qualities.” She pushed back. “Which I’m starting to see dwindle for you.”

Bucky stopped his laughter and teasing then, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. The smirk coming back once more.

“What?” she asked, getting a little nervous. His grin just grew as he stepped forward once more.

“What!” she cried out, taking a step back from him.

“Come on Cas, think about what you just said.” He told her, the playfulness of his stare returning.

“What, that I’m seeing your good qualities dwindle?” she protested.

“No, no, you said that you’re starting to not like me for my other qualities” Bucky took a smaller step forward this time.

Cassie didn’t see this as she was too busy trying to come up with a comeback, “Okay, same thing.” She defended.

“But it’s not, because you said you wanted Steve to fuck you senseless but let’s read between the lines here. You wouldn’t ever do that due to your history, and because you now like him as a friend. Aka, those good qualities.” Bucky started while taking another step foreward.

Cassie again didn’t notice because she was trying to reach the conclusion Bucky was drawing before he voiced it.

“But, we don’t have history. And you don’t like me as a friend because those good qualities are dwindling, or so you say. Really, I just think you’re just saying that to deny the little feeling that’s worming its way through you.” Bucky continued, the distance less than an arm’s length away.

Cassie started to understand what he was saying and immediately started to shake her head and protest but she was shut off by Bucky closing the distance once more and putting them back in the stance they were in moments before. Cassie looking up at him with doe eyes and mouth slightly open in shock.

“You want me to fuck you senseless” Bucky whispered, the teasing tone, playful eyes and smirk putting up a hard fight.

“I don’t, we can’t…” Cassie took a deep breath and was about to respond when the door swung open and Natasha peaked her head in.

“Hey, we got an emergency team meeting” Nat said, before popping out of the room once more.

Cassie stepped away from Bucky then, collecting herself and grabbing her bag before turning back around to face him. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly frustrated when nothing came out. She let out an annoyed huff and stormed away and out of the room.

“The timeline has been moved up. We finally got solid communication with Thor and due to unforeseen circumstances, Loki and his cell will be moved here within the month.” Steve announced.

The group started talking amongst each other, Clint was already screaming from his house where he was in the meeting via facetime.

“What! No? We said he wouldn’t be coming until after she was gone!” Clint shouted for his voice to be heard. “Cassie’s coming back here! I’m not letting him near her! No!” he continued. Everyone slowly stopped discussing to watch him freak out. “I am not letting him corrupt my baby sister! Tony has done it enough, she goes for the bad boys! Do you all know that! That’s her type! He’s the worst of the worst and will charm her! No!”

“Clint! The baby is sleeping!” Could be heard behind him.

Cassie moved around the table and quickly ended the call before sitting back down. “When he was younger he got a lego stuck up his ass” she spat out, to appease the silence and move everyone’s attention off her bother’s outburst.

“We will be taking shifts on monitoring him, he will be under constant video surveillance with his abilities dampened, that way we only have to do two shifts a day only lasting about four hours each.” Steve stated.

“Bruce and Clint will be exempt from shifts. Everyone else is expected to take multiple shifts a week before we figure out what to do with him next.”

With that the team disbanded and went to their perspective rooms. Once inside she immediately flopped down on her bed. Today had been an extremely weird day and it wasn’t even past one in the afternoon.

Now she had to deal with the fact that she had to babysit a psycho god for four hours’ tomorrow. She eventually got up and showered and got ready for the rest of the day, slipping into a fitted black tank top and high waisted denim shorts, her hair straightened and dusting her collarbones.

She padded outside to the common area, shoes in hand and looking for her wallet. As she found the clutch containing what boiled down to her life she slipped on her shoes.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked as he walked out of the elevator with Tony.

“Out” she responded, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“With?” Tony asked.

“Myself” she responded. The elevator was now being blocked by two equally stubborn heroes.

“Nope! Rule of the house, no one leaves alone” Tony told her, crossing his arms.

“Peter leaves all the time, and he’s the youngest” she defended.

“That’s different, he’s being driven by an agent and is being dropped off at an equally secure place”

“His apartment building is not equally secure!” she protested

“Is too!” Tony pushed back.

“Alright, alright! Why don’t you just invite one of the girls to go with you?” Steve asked.

“Nat hates shopping, Wanda takes forever and is too indecisive.” She crossed her arms.

“Well, you’re not leaving here without an escort so you better pick wisely” Steve told her.

Cassie rolled her eyes and stomped her foot a little, “Fine! I’ll online shop” she huffed walking briskly back to her room. She slammed her for extra effect and immediately walked to her window and opened it.

“FRIDAY, if anyone asks I’m in my room and would not like to be bothered.” She said proudly, “Oh, and loop the camera footage outside my room for the next ten minutes please”

“Certainly, Miss Barton” the AI responded as Cassie started to climb out her window. The distance to the ground wasn’t too bad, she only had to get around the window directly beneath her and jump, so instead she jumped to the window next to hers.

Bucky sat playing video games in his room with Sam, waiting for Steve to get back. He heard the rustle of movement outside his window but played it off as a tree hitting his window. Until he realized that there was no tree by his window, so he paused the game and got up to look out. He watched as painted fingernails disappeared from the ledge and then watched as Cassie walked into his view and towards the garage. “Son of a bitch” he mumbled to himself.

“Stop staring at the window romantically and let me kill yo ass” Sam called out, frustrated at the pausing in the game.

Steve then knocked on the door and let himself in, “Hey, sorry I’m late. Cas had a little meltdown.”

“Oh yeah? About what?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She wanted to go into the city by herself. But we pushed the buddy system and she stormed into her room. I’ll go check on her later.” He said, plopping down in the seat Bucky once occupied.

Bucky had to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips, “I’m going to go for a run, just work some things out” Bucky said, before walking out the room. It wasn’t uncommon for Bucky to go on runs and it was the perfect cover.

About a half hour later Bucky finally located Cassie using the Stark Tech in the phones they all got.

Bucky walked up quietly behind her as she pushed through a rack of dresses. He picked out a silky red one and added it to the growing pile in her hand. She quickly whipped her head to look at the person who invaded her space.

“Fuck” she spat out.

“Woah, watch the language little lady.” He teased.

“How?” she asked with a huff of annoyance.

“Relax, they all think you’re sulking in your room. I heard you jump.” He revealed.

She shook her head lightly then more mad at herself. “Well at least make yourself useful!” she then piled the clothes into his arms and started pulling a few more dresses out and adding them on top as well.

Soon she was modelling various outfits for him in the fitting room, she was thankful that he was giving her his honest opinion.

She stepped out in a dark green skin tight high-neck piece with gold accents.

“No”

“What? Why!” she protested, turning slightly in an attempt to see as much of her in the dress as possible in the three way mirror. “It shows off my butt!”

“Look at it” he said, crossing his arms.

“I am! It looks great! With gold heels? Come on!”

“The dress is good, you look great in that dress, just not those colors. Especially not with our new guest coming to stay for a while” he told her.

Her face dropped a bit, “Shit. Maybe I should still get it though” she said, turning to look at him. He responded with a confused look. “Well if he gets out and actually takes over earth, he’s going to need a Queen” she teased with a shrug.

“So Clint wasn’t lying?” Bucky teased right back.

“I find no shame in my type. The badder the better!” she then closed the door leaving Bucky with a predatory smirk on his face.

She slipped into the red number he added to the pile. He had picked it randomly to just get her attention and didn’t think she would actually try it on.

“Jesus” she called from inside the room.

“I prefer Bucky” he teased.

She swung open the door then, the red silk covering her body but at the same time not. The thin straps held up the pieces of fabric that overlapped each other to form a V over her chest, showing off her cleavage. To top it off there was a slit that came up to the near top of her thigh.

Bucky took her all in, his eyes trailing from her face down her whole body and back up again slowly.

She was standing with her leg popped out of the slit, her one hand resting on the doorway a little bit above her head. “You picked-“ she started to tease him but he stood up suddenly and closed the distance between them.

“You need to stop doing that” she said, staring at his chest once more.

“You’re getting this” he told her.

She looked up at him, slightly mad slightly shocked. “What? No! Why?”

“For the sole purpose of seeing it crumpled on my floor one night” he told her, his voice husky.

She unpopped her knee and lowered her arm so it was by her side. “Oh” she said.

He stepped back then and began to walk out of the dressing room, mumbling something about looking for socks. She quickly changed back into the clothes she originally came in and grabbed the red dress. She didn’t find him again until she left the store, having bought the dress, and found him waiting outside it.

“We need to go back.” He stated and she nodded in response. He had already called Happy at the Tower and asked him to send someone to pick up the car for them. Bucky made her ride his motorcycle back to the compound.

That morning Bucky heard voices in the common room, more specifically he heard a distinct giggle mixed with melodious laughter. Without announcing his presence he walked to the end of the hall to see who was with Cassie.

T’Challa was leaning in towards Cassie who was sitting up on the counter top with a half-eaten bagel on the plate in her lap. Her hand was pressed against his chest as she giggled and playfully pushed him away.

He said something else to her which made her somber up a bit, her cheeks flushed pink and she bit her lower lip while not breaking eye contact with the Wakanda King. His dark hands enclosed around the hand she had on his chest. He kissed her hand and told her goodbye before walking backwards to the elevator.

A little while later Cassie walked into the training room, clad in her sports bra and workout leggings her hair in her double buns. Bucky was already waiting for her in the training room, this session planned out earlier in the week.

“Hey” she said, placing her bag down on the bench and beginning to stretch a bit. Bucky didn’t respond which didn’t bother her much, she knew he could get into moods every now and then.

They sparred for a little bit, Bucky giving her some pointers and teaching her a few new moves. It soon got to her favorite part, freestyle sparring.

Cassie’s back slammed into the ground as Bucky predicted her moved and effectively blocked him by throwing her off him and letting her fall.

She cried out in pain as she hit the floor, rolling to the side and nursing her one arm. Bucky immediately responded, crouching down over her and pushing her other shoulder back so she was on her back. She winced in pain as he did so. Her face turned quickly then, channeling a sinister grin as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she strengthened her hold by locking her ankles and arms together.

“Got ya.” She said, with a playful smirk. He stood up with her still fully connected onto his body.

Her playful smile slowly falling as she looked at him, eyes connecting and that strong pull feeling she got when they were together starting to come back. Natasha defined is as sexual tension.

But suddenly she was being yanked off him by a metal hand and thrown to the ground once more.

“I know Rule number two, if you keep insisting on teaching it maybe go use it on your little King” he told her.

She looked up at him from her spot on the ground, she closed her mouth it creating a thin white line in anger. She promptly stood up then and pushed past him to grab her bag. Before leaving though she doubled backed to Bucky striding up to him and promptly slapping him across the face. “Screw you” she told him turning to leave quickly in fear that he would see the tear falling down her cheek.

Loki was being brought down the next day so Tony thought it would be best to host a celebration. Tony called it the “Last Time We Can All Have Fun” party. Cassie was still avoiding Bucky after their little episode and their training time.

Natasha knocked on her door as Cassie was curling her hair. “Came to borrow something” she announced as she perused through Cas’ closet. Nat let out a wolf whistle and came to the vanity in the bathroom holding up the red dress she had bought. “What is this?” Nat asked, an impressed smile.

“That’s my outfit for tonight” Cassie lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Is this finally going to be a Point Two for T’Challa night?” Nat asked.

Cassie simply shrugged, “Maybe” she scrunched up the curls on her head and shook them out a bit. They were soft and not too big. “Can you wear the navy one?” she asked, pointing to a dress in the closet.

Nat pulled it out and inspected it, walking into the bedroom to change into it. She was ready but was just missing the dress, which she slipped on easily and zipped up herself. It was a two piece dress, the top was like a t-shirt crop and the long skirt started just below it. There was a navy lace over lay that blended into the dress nicely. Natasha walked back into the bathroom to show her friend.

“Perfect! It goes so nicely with your hair!” she smiled at her friend and she stood in her robe and picked up the dress Nat had hung against the door for her. She had just put on the small gold rings on her fingers and a studded diamond singer layer choker.

Natasha fixed her make up in the mirror as Cassie got changed, once she did she walked back to the full length mirror by the bathroom.

“Damn” Natasha said looking her up and down. “You look…flawless. Damn” Natasha said not being able to stop her smiling.

“It’s not too much” Cassie asked, starting to regret the level of pettiness she was about to reach. She was wearing this dress for one reason, and one reason only.

“Not at all, but you best be careful you’ll have a trail of men after you all night. If Bruce wasn’t as daft as he is I would probably have locked him inside for the night” she teased.

The party was in full effect when she finally made it, she wanted to make a point to be fashionably late as well as she had to give herself a major pep talk before finally walking in.

She felt eyes on her as soon as she walked in, but not as much as she felt his eyes and it made it that much harder to not look back at them. Instead she made eye contact with Jane and Natasha and in typical girl fashion squealed at the sight of her friends.

She quickly grabbed champagne and downed it before making her way to the bar to order a drink.

“What’s your poison?” An accented voice asked her.

“Vodka sprite is fine, thank you” she responded, a warm and natural smile on her lips.

T’Challa nodded to the bartender signaling to get them both their desired drinks and that they would be on him.

“You look stunning” he told her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles without breaking eye contact.

“Thank you” she couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. As much as she wanted to take credit that this was all acting to make Bucky jealous, she couldn’t deny the butterflies that T’Challa gave her. “You clean up pretty well yourself, but that’s a bit expected.” She responded.

“I hope I’m not too predictable though” he pressed back.

“Never” a little spark in her eye and a smile on her features.

She picked up her drink and took a sip, “Thank you” she told him lifting her drink slightly, “I’m going to go find my brother” she told him.

“Don’t be a stranger though” he called after her.

She spun around and with a soft smile responded, “Never.”

She found Clint against the bar on the other side of the room, talking to Thor about some mission he had to go one.

“I think you’re the first person in history who will ever kill a God out of boredom” she said as she walked up to the pair.

Thor looked her up and down in a very non-discreet way, “Lady Cassie you- you look-“ Clint glared up at the God, “You look very nice tonight”

“Thank you, Thor” responded, punching Clint on the shoulder lightly. “You got a babysitter to watch the devils all weekend?” she asked her brother.

“Yup! I’ve got a team of agents there and a call team waiting in town.” He told her, hugging her.

“Poor Bastards, have no idea what they are in for” she teased him

“Hey, they aren’t bad kids!” Clint defended.

“Just Cooper”

“I wonder who he takes after!” Clint joked.

“Hey, you just named him, poorly, after me! That’s all he gets from me, hopefully maybe his brain but from the looks of it he got all of yours” she joked back.

She finished her drink then a picked up another flute of champagne as it was being paraded around on trays by the catering company.

It wasn’t until a bit late into the party that she finally made eye contact with him. She felt his stare all night but was strong and stubborn and refused to even sneak a glance. But at this point Steve was walking by with Sharon pulling him a long to talk to someone and he mentioned Bucky’s whereabouts. So as Steve’s shoulder stopped blocking her view she was met with an icy blue stare from across the room.

She raised an eyebrow at him, almost as if to say “Game on”. She then looked away and busied herself in conversation with Maria Hill and Jane Foster. A minute or so later she felt a metal hand wrapped around her upper arm.

“Excuse me Ladies, mind if I steal her for a second” Bucky asked, standing behind her so she couldn’t see him. Both of her friends betrayed her by nodding and laughing it off.

She was then pulled by Bucky to the back hallway and into Tony’s lab where he finally let her go causing her to slightly stumble against a counter top. She rested her body against it, her hands holding herself up slightly by their placement on the counter behind her.

Bucky paced in front of her, clearly trying to work something out in her mind. Then he closed the distance between them, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

She pushed him away from her then, “No! You don’t just get to do that! That doesn’t just make it okay!” she told him, getting upset quickly. “You started this game, I made my move. Now it’s time to make yours” she told him. She expected him to make it right there, that was the plan at least. He was supposed to crumble there and confess his feelings and then they would be good again. But he didn’t.

Instead he took a deep breath and walked out of the room. She didn’t see him the rest of the party, instead she decided to get fairly drunk to forget about it.

The next morning FRIDAY woke her nice and early to announce the arrival of a certain Asgardian that was not present at the party the night before. She got up and showered to get ready for the day. She dressed in an striped white and black t-shirt and a pair of denim overalls, her hair back to its normal straight.

She padded out into the common room, tugging along her phone and a book as she made her way to the holding cell. She had picked the short straw and was given the first shift of Loki watch.

After a brief rundown of the responsibilities and protocols they had all gone over and memorized before she was finally let into the cell block. Thor told her that his cell was very similar to the one that housed him in Asgard, the only difference being that the material keeping him in was shatter-proof, bullet-proof, and most importantly loki-proof glass instead of a thin electrical grid like they had in Asgard.

They put a chair directly across his cell for her to sit in, it was a rolling office chair much to Tony’s demand. He liked the comfort and ability to move freely while still sitting, Cassie didn’t mind it at all.

“Hm, certainly not who I expected” Loki said as he spotted her walking in.

“It’s a fear tatic, I’m clearly the strongest and scariest they got” she joked with them, still a little buzzed from her night before she rationalized.

Loki let out a small chuckle, eyeing and studying the girl in front of him.

“You’re new, I presume.”

“A little bit yes, a little bit no.” she informed him. “I’ve been around the team since it’s conception, also known as when you attacked us innocents down here, but I haven’t always been around.”

“I would remember a pretty little face like yours while attempting to rule your realm” Loki turned the charm on instantly, Thor warned her about this.

“Forgive me, I was officially introduced to the team post world take over.” She told him, sitting down in the chair and planting her feet so it didn’t move as she did so.

“So you knew of the team before it knew about itself?” he asked, moving to sit on his own chair.

“You could say that, I knew about New Mexico in real time.” She revealed.

“Hm, Are you the Agent’s daughter? The one I killed when I escaped?” he asked, clearly enjoying this little game.

“Coulson? No, I’m not his daughter. But excellent guess” she said with a slow nod of her head.

Loki looked at her perplexed continuing to study her and her features as she opened her book and began to read. She read for about an hour and every now and then he would ask her questions.

“What do you do? What is your profession” he asked her.

“I’m a part time Avenger. But I recently got my PhD in Chemical and Electrical Engingeering”

“PhD?” he asked.

“My doctorate, I’m a doctor that doesn’t practice medicine. It’s the highest educational title you can achieve in the world.” She told him.

“You’re a Foster?” he asked

“Nope.”

“Did you replace her other Intern?” Loki stood up and walked to the edge of his cell so he was closer to her.

“No, but I did dabble in astrophysics and could probably easily replace Darcy” she told him with a shrug.

“How old are you?” he asked her

“26” she responded finally looking up from her book to return his eye contact. He smirked then, clapping his hands together in triumph.

“Cassandra Barton, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” he said, walking back towards his chair.

“You couldn’t remember what Clint’s eyes looked like…” she called him out.

He held up his hands in surrender, “In my defense I mostly saw them when they were under my spell” he told her. She nodded slowly.  “He told me a lot about you, we were going to pick you up but unfortunately SHEILD got to you first.”

“Unfortunately” she repeated, she closed her book and set it on the ground next to her chair. She pulled her feet up so they were tucked under her knees. She then pulled out her phone and read the texts that were slowly steaming in.

Some were from Clint asking if she was still alive, some were from Tony reminding her about little features she could use if needed.

The one from Natasha made her smile devishly, “Barnes is pacing like a dog, it wouldn’t have to do with your little talk with him last night would it” she asked.

She typed out her response, the grin never leaving her face.  “Let’s just say I made my move.” She responded. She looked up then to find Loki standing at the edge of the cell again, looking at her once more.

“You like mind games, right?” she asked.

“I like mischief, mind games could fall under that category.” He said, his eye contact never wavering.

She nodded slowly.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just checking to see if you were playing one on me.” She told him with a shrug, “I’m a little concerned that I’m not hating my time here.” She told him, matching his eye contact. “Want to make sure that you aren’t manipulating me.”

“It would be rather stupid to attempt to escape so quickly” he told her.

“True” she agreed, shrugging lightly, “But maybe also quite clever.”

He chuckled lightly at the idea and the fact that she was voicing it.

“Although, if you do plan to escape and take over the planet please try to inform me in a timely manner” she told him, the playful smirk returning once more. “I’ll need time to buy the proper attire.”

“Care to explain?” he asked, he had at some point pulled the chair closer the glass and sat in it, his long legs reaching the glass and his feet propped up against it.

“I found this gorgeous dress.” She began, looking up as if imagining it, “It’s a high-neck but it’s form fitting and it shows off my ass in the…most perfect way.” She explained. “But, I couldn’t get it because of the color scheme. Apparently you have completely monopolized the forest green and gold theme, and If I were to buy it, it would have been in poor taste.” She said with an annoyed eye roll.

“So, if you do take over the world I would like to buy that dress and hopefully have a reason to wear it” she added, looking at him then the playful tease coming out.

Loki looked at her then with a cocked eyebrow.

Natasha looked over at Bucky, “Move number two” she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He whipped his head around and looked at Nat. Then he was striding through the halls to get to the containment level.

“It’s a really cute dress, completely backless but these gold chords that line the back and make the neck, ugh.  Simply gorgrous” she added.

“I’m sure you look absolutely stunning in it” Loki responded.

Just then the doors to the cell block were pushed open and Bucky came stomping in, a glare completely directed at Loki.

“This babysitting session is being cut short” he announced walking up the the chair Cassie was sitting in and blocking her view of Loki and vice versa.

“Oh, but we were having such a good time. Talking about ourselves and our future plans” Loki teased, knowing it would make him mad.

“Cassie. Out. Now.” He demanded.

She simply crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. With an annoyed huff he simply grabbed her waist with both his hands and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Bye Loki, I will see you at my next shift.” She called as she was forcibly taken out of the room.

Once the door was closed Bucky set her down and cornered her against the wall. “What the hell was that about?” he asked.

“I don’t believe you are in the position to be asking such questions. Who I talk to and what I talk about should not be a concern of yours.” She defended.

“When you basically promise to be on a terrorist’s side when they escape it becomes my concern” he fought back.

“Oh please, we both know that would never actually happen. Or is the rest of the team just running a little late? I think we both know that T’Challa is quicker than you and would have made it down here quicker and without being prompted by someone else.”

“Don’t talk about him” Bucky growled out.

“And why not? Like I said who talk to is not a concern of yours”

“I want it to be!” he yelled at her out of frustration. “I want it to be a concern of mine! I want you. I want this. I want us.” He told her, his arms still framing the side of her heads.

He was breathing heavily when he finally looked at her she was looking back up at him, biting her bottom lip.

She pushed her arms around his neck and brought his face down to her and pressed her lips softly against hers.

“I want us too.” She told him quietly.


End file.
